Flight of the Chameneon
Flight of the Chameneon is the 57th and last episode of Season 13. Summary While traveling across the canopy of the rain forest realm of the Fantasy Forest to find Chameneons, Captain Jake plunges into a mud puddle from the tree tops while showing off his climbing skills to Kwazii. He then develops a fear of heights and climbing, so Kwazii is forced to continue the search alone, but then, fashion designer Cruella De Vil and her henchmen, Horace and Jasper, capture countless Chameneons – and Kwazii, by accident – in order to create a line of Chameneon-themed fashions. Plot The episode begins with Captain Jake and Kwazii traveling across the canopy of the rain forest realm of the Fantasy Forest in search of the most beautiful magical lizard called the Chameneon. One lands onto Captain Jake’s shoulder, which Kwazii names Zoomy. Captain Jake then shows off his climbing skills to Kwazii. He goes after Zoomy, but at one point he fails to make it to another tree and falls into a mud puddle. Meanwhile, while traveling in her jet, Cruella De Vil tells her henchmen, Horace and Jasper, her plan to collect chameneons to make a line of Chameneon-themed fashions. After the incident of Captain Jake falling into the mud puddle, Kwazii wants Captain Jake to start climbing up the trees with him again, but Captain Jake is reluctant to, because he has developed a fear of heights and climbing. Captain Jake returns to the Gup-TD, so Kwazii decides to climb alone. He finds Zoomy and watches him glide to a far away tree, when Cruella’s jet, which has its vacuum activated, sucks up both of them in an accident. This results in a clog in the vacuum’s machinery. Horace and Jasper unclog the clog, which causes Kwazii to fall out. Cruella notices and is further inspired to integrate Kwazii into her Chameneon-themed fashion line. She places Kwazii in a suspended state in order to put a costume on him. She also puts Zoomy in suspended animation and uses him as a headband as part of Kwazii’s costume. While Captain Jake ponders around the rain forest floor, he finds several eggs underneath a tree. The eggs start hatching, revealing Chameneons. They immediately start climbing up the tree, and knowing that climbing is instinctive in Chameneons, Captain Jake regains his confidence and climbs up the tree with them. He records one of the Chameneons flying from the tree he is on to the next tree while the other Disney Junior Club members watch. They find out that Chameneons use wings (for real) to reduce their fall rate yet still allowing them to glide downwards. After Sofia finishes a Chameneon Disc, Toby teleports it to Captain Jake, and Captain Jake activates his Magical Creature Power Suit. Back in the jet, Cruella De Vil, Jasper, and Horace are making Kwazii dances on a catwalk using the suspended animation controls, when Kwazii says to Cruella, “I’m feeling the beat; let me loose!” Cruella truly believes this and commands Horace and Jasper to turn off the suspended animation controls. While Cruella, Horace, and Jasper are not looking, Kwazii phones the Disney Junior Club crew, explaining Cruella’s plan to show off her Chamneon fashions and his current predicament. He is able to send the coordinates of his location just before Cruella, Horace, and Jasper notice and capture him. The Disney Junior Club crew then sends Kwazii’s coordinates to Captain Jake, who glides to Cruella’s jet, where she is presenting her fall collection to an audience with Kwazii presenting the men’s collection under a pose beam, and with Heinz Doofenshmirtz’s Normbots acting as guards. As Kwazii walks on the runway, Doofenshmirtz notices Captain Jake and orders his Normbots to capture him. Captain Jake takes advantage of the Normbots by using one to take him to the stage. He directs the pose beam to Horace and Jasper, who unintentionally throw the suspended animation controller to Kwazii. Kwazii unfreezes all the Chameneons, the crowd screams and runs away, Cruella admits defeat, and Doofenshmirtz freaks out and runs away after a Chameneon lands on his face. The Gup-TD arrives, and the pirate pals enter in and the Chameneons climb on. As the Gup-TD flies, the Chameneons fly away, and both pirates hang glide in their Chameneon Magical Creature Power Suits, ending the episode. Villain Motives * Cruella De Vil: To capture countless Chameneons (and accidentally Kwazii) for Chameneon-themed fashions Characters * Trivia * This episode is marked as the season finale. * This episode is similar to Flight of the Draco from Wild Kratts. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Season 13 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Episodes focusing on Sheriff Callie Category:Episodes focusing on Peck Category:Episodes focusing on Toby Category:Episodes featuring magical animals/creatures Category:Wild Kratts Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Cruella De Vil Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Episodes with villains' henchmen Category:Complete episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Heinz Doofenshmirtz Category:Episodes that need images Category:Season Finales Category:Season 13 episodes based on cartoons